The Final Adventure
by AngieRosie
Summary: Eileen Norrington finaly found her father and is on a quest to the Fountain of Youth. On the way she'll run into Jack- the man she is in love with and who she thinks pretended to love her-and many other people from her past life. Will her bitterness towards Jack's stop them from ever becoming close again? This is the story about their final adventure together. At World's End Sequel
1. Chapter 1

**A/n- Hey there! Here's the first chapter. It's kind of like a little useless filler chapter, but I felt weird starting the story off with what is going to be chapter two. d: ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

One

I sat on the old swing and looked out to the sea. It was beautiful; as always. So many memories flooded back as I sat on the porch of my old house in London. It was a peculiar thing: everything was exactly how we left it at least twenty years ago.

I closed my eyes as the sea breeze blew through my hair. I could hear my mother's perfect voice fly through with the gust. It was heart racking being here, but I was glad that I came. For the last few hours I had been sitting at the dining room table reading and comparing letters that my father wrote to my mother with ones that she wrote to him.

It was amazing how in love they were. Before my father became one of the most feared pirates that sail the seas, he was an honest merchant sailor. Ironically the first ship he plundered was my "father"'s ship. My mother loved the thought of living on the sea and being free there; but when she found out that the man she was in love with became a pirate, it broke her heart.

She always wanted to marry Edward Teach. Not the pirate, but the boy she knew growing up. The man he was before he was a pirate. When he decided to become a sailor, her parents said no to their marriage. They wanted her to marry someone with ranking. Someone who she would see. Someone who would take care of her and provide for a family. They arranged her marriage with Lawrence Norrington. I had never met my grandparents, but they sounded crazy.

I learned all of that from another letter I found that my mother wrote to me right before she died. It was written all in French. I smiled at the memories. We would always talk in French or Spanish around James and his father to confuse them. My mother and I were the only two in the family who knew how to speak either language. My mom was both French and Spanish. So really English was her third language.

I unwillingly got up off of the swing and reentered the house. I walked up the creaking stairs and made it to my mother's old room. I set her box of Father's letters on the dresser. It was weird how this place seemed untouched. You'd think that almost everything would be dirty and broken, but it looked as if we'd only been gone a day.

As I slowly made my way back out the door, I sat a letter for James on an end table. Just in case he'd ever come back here for some reason so he'd know that I was okay. Elizabeth found him in the locker and brought him back with her. He was back in Port Royal working besides Governor Swann, who was actually never dead. It was all just an act to mess with us. My right wrist burned when I thought of the third person who never actually died. He need to, and I would get my chance to make sure he did.

I looked out at the setting sun as I shut the door behind me. A quick flash of green shot up into the sky. Will and Lizzie's one day on shore together had officially started. I hoped that my thinking was right and Lizzie could go on and off shore whenever she pleased as long as she did the job. They deserved at least.

**Well didn't I just screw with the plot… d: Well I hope you liked the first chapter to the last installment of the series! I'm going on vacation soon so no updates until at least next Monday.. /:**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D **

~~Angie~~

**Oh! I started a blog for my photography. If it wouldn't be too much, can you follow it on Tumblr? Photography is my DREAM and I want to start to get my name out there early so.. yah (: thankksss!**

**(I follow back on there btw)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_This is wrong_, I thought as I straightened the itchy wig that sat on my head. _This is very wrong_. I thought that I'd get used to portraying the man I once was in love with to get crew for my father; but even after almost a year of doing it, it still made me feel guilty. I hated deceiving people.

"Next," I called out in my best Jack voice. Think about it: what sailor would sign up on a woman's crew? What sailor would sign up with a captain whom he never heard of? Or what man would be brave enough to join Edward Teach's crew? Jack was the only notorious pirate captain that I could imitate almost perfectly.

I thought I heard him talking only moments before I excepted the last man onto the crew, but I pushed the hallucination aside. That happened a lot. Probably out of guilt of pretending to be him. The sounds of beads and his distinctive footsteps that I quickly perfected were not just in my imagination. I moved slightly to look and see. That was definitely Jack.

My heart raced with longing and excitement, but my mind was flooded with bitterness and anger. I quickly moved behind a pillar. The door opened with a small squeak followed by careful footsteps. I could tell he was trying to be quiet and sneaky, but he_ is_ Jack. I allowed myself to smirk at the thought of what he looked like as he "snuck" into the room. I figured he was getting close to my hiding spot so I quit smiling and revealed myself.

We both pulled out our swords at the same time. He hadn't changed much in the past years from the looks of it. His dreadlocks had gotten longer, and it seemed that the years of exposure to the sun had finally lightened them a little bit. His skin was tanner and there had to be at least five visible new scars. I looked into his eyes and mentally cursed myself. How could I have been so stupid! How could I have forgotten about those eyes that I got lost in so many times? How could I have forgotten those almost black eyes? All the other sailors were obviously too oblivious or drunk to realise that my bright blue eyes weren't the same colour of his. On the contrary, Jack would know who I was almost instantly. Hopefully I was wrong.

That all went through my head in five seconds.

He looked over me with curiosity. The same curiosity that he had when we first met all those years ago. We looked like mirrored images. "You've stolen me," he said, finally filling the silent atmosphere. "And I'm here to take meself back."

I didn't have a second to think. He lunged at me with power. It was more powerful than when we'd mess around fighting in our spare time on the ship. Even more powerful then Will. I backed up just barley blocking his hits. I continued backing up until I reached the edge of the fire pit.

I jumped up onto the blocks and ran to the other side. Jack and I slowly walked around the fire staring each other down. I effortlessly mimicked his movements. We both stopped and played with our mustaches. "Stop doing that," he said before sending another swipe at my head. Yah, he didn't know who I was.

I quickly ducked and stood back up. I took a powerful swing at him, but he blocked it like it was nothing. For the first time in my life I was afraid of him. We parried blows over the fire until Jack got his sword stuck in the roasting pig. I took that as an opportunity to get away. I ran up a nearby ramp, but Jack was following quicker than I expected. I kicked over a barrel and pushed it down the ramp towards him. He went to jump over it, but his foot got caught and he fell with a grunt. When he stood up, I pushed another barrel down at him, but this time he moved out of the way.

When he was preoccupied, I snuck onto the boards going across the ceiling. I had just enough time to gain my balance before Jack stepped out on a platform behind me. I swung at him before I moved to the next platform. He followed me and took a swing. Almost losing my balance, I blocked it. My hands were sweaty, my balance was off, and my heart was beating way too hard in my ears. I was terrified.

I took another step and swung at his legs. He jumped to miss my blade, but he landed wrong and fell. When I saw him catch himself on the beam, I started to move forward. I could feel the adrenaline finally taking over my senses when I turned around. My eyes widened as I saw something flying towards me.

When the thing collided with me, it knocked me off the scaffolding and on to a stack of barrels. I was going to be bruised from that. Jack jumped down onto the other side of the barrels' stack. I took a swing at him as the barrels on his side collapsed. Not a second later, my side collapsed. He went to swing at me, but my side collapsed again. I let out a small yelp. I swung at him, but he fell yet again. We both swung at each other and blocked the blow as we fell one last time.

Jack was the first one to stand on solid ground. As soon as I jumped down, I finally felt powerful. We started parrying blows in a dance like way. I could tell that my sudden confidence and strength surprised him. I could see it on his face. Not long after we go on solid ground, I had him backed up against a pole with my sword pointed at his throat. I wasn't going to kill him. Even if I sometimes wanted to, I wouldn't. You can only do so many things once in your life time. I threw him one of his own smirks. The same smirk that used to make me melt completely.

My legs and arms suddenly felt shaky and a wave of fatigue came over me as the adrenaline suddenly disappeared.

"Only one person in the world has a sword like that," he said. I cocked my head to the side. That was long enough time for him to push my sword out of the way and trade me places. Before I knew it, our lips were connected in that old, familiar, but yet somehow forgotten way. I allowed myself to get lost in the kiss that was too long. It never should have happened. He pulled apart from me but left his hand wrapped around my side and rested on the small of my back. "And I'd know those eyes anywhere." He moved his hand to caress my face. "Hello Eileen." He ripped my fake beard off.

"Hello Jack. Long time know see," I said as I removed the rest of my facial hair.

"I'm touched at this most sincerest form of flattery," he said ignoring my last statement. I could almost hear a hint of annoyance in his voice. He took my hat off with the tip of his sword. "But why?"

"You were the only pirate I thought I had a chance of passing for," I said as I peeled off the wig. Bloody thing was almost as bad as a tightly strung corset.

"I don't think I can take that as a compliment."

"Take it as you please." I went to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me up close to him. "Don't worry, Jack. I forgave you a long time ago."

"Forgave me? Forgave me for what?" He was very good at playing stupid.

"For leaving me with Barbossa," I spat. "I thought you loved me," I added softly before yanking away from him. I sheathed my sword and walked away as he started talking.

"Left you? Did Barbossa tell you that."

"Yes." I spun around to look at him.

"The man mutinied against me again," he said to me with sincerity as he put his hands on my shoulders. "I would never leave you, love. Think about that." I did and looked way ashamed. Why would I believe Barbossa in the first place anyways? I had spent the last how many years hating Jack for nothing. "Don't your sailors wonder why they signed up with me but then work under you," he asked suddenly changing the subject and pulling me back to reality.

"Look, Jack," I snapped. In the back of my head I felt bad for speaking to him like that, but I had grown accustomed to a certain attitude since the last time we talked. "As long as my sailors get their money, they're willing to put up with any peculiarities." Of course they weren't _my _men, but he didn't have to know about that. Yet.

"Ah," Jack said raising a finger. I rolled my eyes and walked away, but he followed and continued to talk. "There is one peculiarity with which _I _will _not_ put up with." I turned around and raised my eyebrow waiting for him to go on. "I will be impersonated as 'Captain'. Nothing less."

"Well, to be considered a Captain, you need a ship. It just so turns out that I have one."

"_You_ have a ship," he asked.

"Yes."

"I could use a ship."

"I hear you've been to the Fountain," I said changing the subject once again.

"There be a lot of hear-telling going on these days."

"So you have been to the Fountain of Youth," I accused with interest. That could be useful information.

"Dearest Eileen, fret not. You still have a few usable years left." I wanted to roll my eyes, but instead I laughed once.

"You're always just so charming, aren't you? But you never answered me."

"Eh?" I wanted to slap him over the head, but I resisted. I guess he saw that look in my eyes and miraculously remembered what I meant. "Aye! Regarding the Fountain. Waste of time, really…"

"Milady," Scrum came in. "I see unseamanlike fellows of an officious-looking nature." Jack and I both took out our swords and he followed me to the door. Soldiers of the king. Everywhere! Scrum shut and locked the door just in time for the banging to start.

"Friends of yours," I asked Jack sarcastically.

"I may have unintentionally slighted some king or other." Scrum started piling boxes by the door. The pounding and shouting got louder.

"Yah, you haven't changed!" Even though my voice dropped in volume, the sarcasm never left.

"Implying the need?"

I looked back at him. He was only inches away from me. My head started getting fuzzy, but I forced myself out of it. "Maybe! Did you ever think that if you didn't harass royalty you wouldn't get in trouble!"

"This is the first time…" I glared at him. "Okay… first time in a long time that I have 'harassed royalty."

"Imminent danger. Here, now, milady," Scrum warned overtop of the soldiers' cries. Jack and I both hid behind parallel poles.

"Well then… maybe if you weren't such a…. pirate you wouldn't get yourself into all this trouble!" As soon as the words left my mouth, my right wrist began stinging. I grimaced at the memories that randomly came back and wondered if they followed other people around too.

"You're one to be talking."

I was going to retaliate, but the door got smashed down and soldiers flooded in. We both stood there with our swords ready until they got close enough. Jack nodded and we both exposed ourselves to the guards. We started fighting right away. I don't know about Jack, but I preferred to knock them unconscious then to kill them. Without thinking, we grabbed hands as we continued to fight. It was just something we used to do in battles. It would help me. I'd know he was there right next to me and that took away my fear and make me feel potent.

But this time there were just too many. "We're at the disadvantage," I said to him.

"Speak for yourself," he said, letting go of my hand and moving away a few feet to fight with someone. When the soldier dropped to the ground, he turned back to me. "Unlike some who pretend to be; but cannot, in fact, hold a candle to; I am Captain Jack Sparrow." With that, he stabbed one of the nearby barrels sending alcohol everywhere. He was brilliant. I followed his lead and started pricing the barrels as well. It was much more effective than hacking away at them directly.

Eventually, though, his plan failed and we were cornered. We looked at each other and instantly had a new plan. Jack ducked and I quickly swung my sword around. It hit a lever, sending us down into the bay. After what seemed like an eternity, we finally broke the surface of the water. I was up long enough to gasp for air, but was quickly pulled back down by the weight of my wet clothes. Jack quickly helped me out of the heavy outer layer and together we resurfaced.

"So, what is it," I asked as he pulled himself up onto a stone deck. I took a seat on steps coming out of the water.

"What is what," he asked. He was defiantly annoyed now.

"About the Fountain. What do you know?" He lifted his leg to let water run out of his boots.

"You don't happen to be in possession of two silver chalices circa Ponce de Leon?"

"No."

"Ha! Thought not."

"Why? Why are they important?"

"I hear stories," Jack said looking everywhere but at me. "Rumours." He finally looked down at me. "You are, of course, aware of the ritual?"

"Of course I am." That was only half true.

"Hmmm," he mused in a high pitched voice. "What is it? What is required?"

"A mermaid, Jack," I said before he passed out from the poisonous dart that was buried in the back of his neck.

I just kept digging myself deeper into a hole.

**Pretty long chapter, eh? That deserves some reviews (;**

**And sorry about taking Angelica out. I love her; I really do, but she just didn't fit in with the story line/:**

**Don't forget to give some lovee(:**

~~Angie~~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I woke up with a start. I couldn't have been sleeping for only a few hours. It felt like I had been for years. My whole body was sore and I had a pounding headache. When I went to push my hair away from my face, I found that I was sweating. I slowly sat up and pulled my hair into a pony tail with a strip of an old bandana.

I wasn't sure if it I had nightmares or sweet dreams that night. They were every single moment that I had ever spent with Jack. I closed my eyes and pinched the brim of my nose. I didn't need this right now. I was on a mission to help save my father who I had just gotten to know. I didn't need to be caught up in the drama and heartache that came along with being in love. Especially when you're in love with someone you can't trust.

I sighed and wrapped a piece of fabric around my hand and up my wrist. The scarred 'P' was almost healed after a year and a half. It made me sick to look at it. I swore as long as I was a pirate that I never would get branded, but I had. I winced as I remembered how my skin boiled against the iron. I hated that that stupid mark would follow me for the rest of my life. I stood up, walked out onto the deck and left those horrid memories there in the room.

~x~X~x~

"Orders, Ms. Norrington," one of my father's men asked as I walked to the balcony that over looked the ship. I never learned his name. Heck; I never learned any of my father's zombiefied men. They scared me and I didn't like being around them more than I had to be.

"Steady as she goes," I told him as I searched the deck for Jack. For the past three or so days he was out cold from the dart he got shot with back in London. For the first day or so I went down below deck and just sat there with him. I didn't know why; but even when he was lying there fast asleep, I felt safe. It brought back memories of sleepless nights we spent on the Pearl just lying there together, talking. After the memories started filling my brain, I quit going down.

I squeezed my temples. I can't believe I was thinking this, but I needed some rum. Sure my head hurt, but at least the drink would make my thoughts fuzzy and less confusing.

I quietly walked down the steps, but my efforts at be quiet failed when someone pulled me aside and held a hook to my throat. I gasped as he started talking. "You are a ruthless, soulless, cross-grained cur." Jack's words should have hurt me, but I knew he didn't mean a single one. He was just pissed that he was stuck on this ship now, and I was the one to blame.

"Glad to see you're awake," I hardly said. I could tell I had a pained look on my face. He slightly moved the hook away when he noticed it was digging into my throat. "I told you I had a ship."

"No. Blackbeard has a ship, upon which I am now imprisoned."

"Don't think of it as an imprisonment. Think of it as a…" I tried to think of something. "forced… stay?"

"Blackbeard," Jack started, ignoring my statement. He removed the hook from my neck and placed his hand on the beam next to my head. "Edward Teach. The pirate all pirates fear. Resurrector of the dead in his spare time."

"He will listen to me if that's what you're worried about."

"He listens to no one."

"Maybe to his own daughter," I said after hesitating for a moment. Jack gave me a confused look then moved his hand and stood up straight.

"Daughter as in… beget by?"

"Long lost; recently found daughter that loves her father with all her soul," I said with a smirk. Jack crinkled his nose.

"He bought that?"

"He didn't have to buy anything Jack. Apparently he was looking for me too." Jack grabbed my arm and pulled me somewhere not as far out in the open when we hear footsteps approaching. Again my back was to the pole, but this time he was much closer in the smaller space. The closeness made me dizzy. I naturally put my hand on his chest. He didn't seem to mind.

"Then it's the Fountain of Youth for him, or him and you, not you and me."

"No, Jack, that's the best part." I hated what I was doing, but I didn't want him to go. "He will be dead."

"Ah. You'll be handling that part yourself, then?" I was appalled by his question, but hide the emotion and went on.

"There is a prophecy," I whispered. "Maybe you don't believe in the supernatural…"

"Oh no, no. I've seen a thing or two." We both laughed. I wrapped my arm over his shoulders and went on.

"The prophecy is this: my father will meet his death within a fortnight at the hands of a one-legged man. That's why he needs the Fountain, Jack." Before my irrational and uncontrollable feelings got the best of me, I walked away.

_Where is that rum?_

**I didn't really like this chapter that much, but I hope you guys did! Thanks for all those reviews! (: Keep 'em coming!**

****In the first chapter Eileen hadn't killed **_**the man **_**who branded her( which I'm sure all of you know whom it is) but that was a mistake. She had killed him.**

**Thanks for reading!**

~~Angie~~


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n- Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! (:**

**Sorry if the chapter seems too rushed ..I wasn't really sure on how to write it right d:**

**And **KingsNeverDie, **your confusion should be cleared up by the end of this chapter or next, but if it isn't let me know and I'll tell ya! Thanks for your reviews!(:**

Chapter Four

I wasn't surprised that had fallen asleep so quickly that night that night. I rolled over in my restless sleep and hit something. I squinted my eyes to see Jack laying there. This had to be a dream. If it was a dream, I might as well enjoy it. I sighed and snuggled up against him. Everything felt so real. "I miss you," I whimpered softly like I did every time I dreamt of him.

"I've missed you too love."

Two ways how I figured out that I was dreaming. First, I could smell the rum on his breath and feel his body heat next to me. You only have to senses when you dream, and they aren't those two. Second, usually in my dreams he doesn't respond that way. Despite wanting to kiss him and talk with him and be normal again, I kicked Jack to the floor. Something wasn't right. I could hear shouting and swords hitting off of each other. "What the hell's going on, Jack?"

"Just thought I'd give you a fair warning: we're taking the ship," he said getting up and quickly walking to the door.

"Beg pardon," I asked. My mind still was not fully awake. He turned around to look at me when he got to the door. There was a hint of regret in his eyes.

"We're taking the ship." Taking the ship? Mutiny! "Nothing personal, though, love."

"Je vais te faire mordre la poussière, Jack**{I'm going to murder you, Jack!}**," I said moving towards him. I continued to shout even though he was already out of my room and had shut the door. "Reviens!**{Come back here!}**" I slammed my fists on the door and then froze. I hadn't spoken French in years. That didn't matter right now though. Not now.

"I think you might be better off if you just stay out of it," I heard him shout at me through the door. Stay out of it? I don't think so. I grabbed my sword and ran up the steps after him. When my feet hit the first step, I regretted not bothering to put my boots on.

I didn't have time to take in anything in. It was a bloody nightmare. I thought Jack was against mutiny. "Wretch!" It was funny how I was thinking the word as it was shouted. It was not funny that the sailor, Corey, who was shouting the word, was coming at me with a sword in the air. I blocked his hit with disgust.

"What is going on," I screamed at him. "Why is everyone doing this?"

"We ain't dying at that Fountain of Youth or whate'er it is," another man answered as he swung at me. I blocked him and glared.

"You wouldn't die. It was going to be for all of us," I lied as I ducked Corey's blow and went to hit him.

"Fight to the bitter end, you cack-handed deck apes," I heard Jack yell. I automatically looked in the direction of his voice, but that was a bad mistake. The two men grabbed me and made me drop my sword.

"Let go of me this instant," I yelled as I struggled to get away from them. I was eventually spun around and got a sword held at my throat. I quit moving then and just glared at Jack.

"The ship is ours," he yelled proudly. For a moment I thought everyone was going to start cheering, but suddenly my father's door opened behind Jack. A wave of eerie silence fell over everyone as footsteps came from the candle lit room. Suddenly I feared for Jack and everyone else on the ship. Jack slowly started down the steps and away from father.

The whole crew was frozen. "Let go of me," I said again, only this time I was able to break frees of my captors. My father's men easily broke from their restraints as well. I started walking towards the balcony were he was standing.

"Gentleman," my father said looking down at the mutinous crew. He shook his head then threw his rum bottle the deck below. The sulking Jack stopped right before the bottle could hit him, the started to walk away again. "I be placed in a bewilderment. There I were, resting, and upon a sudden, I hear an ungodly row on deck." He started messing with his sword making the ropes move by themselves. I had a sick feeling in my stomach. Sailors abandon their posts without orders, without leave. Men before the mast, taking the ship for themselves. What be that first mate?"

"Mutiny, Captain," I said a little shaky from the steps Jack was just walking down.

"Again," he asked, holding his hand up to his ear.

"Mutiny!"

"Aye; mutiny. And what fate befalls mutineers," he asked as he slowly started to take out his sword. "Now, we know the answer to that, do we not? Mutineers….. HANG!" He held his sword out in front of him and the ship came to life. It started forward sending almost everyone to the ground, including me. I hid my face in the steps as I heard struggling screams. They knew it was useless to run, but they would try anyways. No one would hang from the neck this time, though. I was certain about at least that.

"Captain, I wish to report a mutiny." I looked up when I heard Jack's voice. It was a humourous to see. He was hanging upside-down in front of my father. "I can name fingers and point names." I rolled my eyes and stood up again. I looked around to see that everyone was still alive. For now."

"No need, Mr. Sparrow. They are sheep. You, their shepherd." Fearing the worst, I gasped as Jack fell to the deck.

"Have I mentioned, sir, what a lovely daughter you have," he asked as my father walked down the steps.

"A fitting last sight for a doomed soul," my father said as he cocked a pistol. I hurried down the steps and moved his aim away from Jack.

"No, father! You can't kill him. Remember, we need him." I added the last bit softly so Jack couldn't hear. We need Jack to lead us to the Fountain. Even though I kind of was, I want Jack to think that I was using him.

"If I don't kill a man every now and then, they forget who I am."

"Coward," a familiar voice yelled. "They do not forget." I looked to see the missionary whose life was speared a few weeks ago. I had almost forgotten about him. "Your crew sees you for the miscreant you are. A coward, no matter how many you slay." The Quartermaster stopped Phillip with his sword.

"Twice in one day I find myself in a bewilderment."

"You are not bewildered, you are afraid." Father started towards the young man. "You dare not walk the path of righteousness, the way of the light."

"No, sir. The truth is it be much simpler than all that. I am a bad man."

"That, too."

"I might have to kill you too, catechist." The pistol was raised and cocked once again.

"No!" I stepped in between them and pushed his pistol down.

"There's the Latin blood like your mother."

"Father, I beg you." He put the weapon away.

"Eight bells," my father yelled out as he walked around me. "Which of you unfortunate souls watch?"

"I did. I stood watch," Jack said finally sitting up. I rolled my eyes as Father chuckled.

"Gunner?" Gunner pointed out a man in the netting. "You?"

"Aye," the man said softly but fearlessly.

"Aye. The cook. Perfect. Lower the longboat!"

~x~X~x~

We all stood at the front of the ship and watched as the cook sat in the longboat. "Bring her about!"

"Why do you do this," I demanded.

"Mutiny. Our laws be clear," my father said without looking at me

"Our laws allow the Captain to show leniency! At the very worst you maroon the mutineer!"

"I have given this man a chance to determine his fate, a gift not afforded to all." I looked back out at the cook.

"I don't believe that it's fair."

"Oh, it's you now," father said as Phillip walked up besides us. "Chance to show the worth of your prayers. Pray he be delivered from… evil?"

"Father! Don't do that! Don't do this," I shouted frantically.

"Course made," he shouted over me.

"Stop," Phillip spoke quickly. "Give that man a chance. Give yourself a…" It was hard to look away to look away from what was going on. When I did look away from the burning longboat, I regretted it. My eyes landed on Daniel: the thirteen year old runaway that I brought onto the crew. He looked terrified and so much younger than what he really was. I felt guilt about him all over again.

"You know when I feel closest to our Maker," Father asked Phillip. He remained silence in disturbing astonishment. "When I see suffering, pain and anguish. That's when the true design of this world is revealed." Phillip finally broke away from the scene in front of us.

"And I see it revealed when in times of hardship and tragedy, kindness and compassion are shown to those in need."

"Perhaps you should pray for him to be unharmed yes?"

"Please," Phillip begged. "There's still hope…."

"Again!"

I turned to run away from the scene before the evil act was repeated, but ran into someone instead. I knew exactly who it was. We just had a way of …running into each other. Jacks arms wrapped around me. I let him comfort me for once. _Maybe I should_ _stop being so rude to him,_ I thought to myself.

~x~X~x~

After the crew got to work on their punishment work, I went up to my father's cabin to speak with him. He said that he wanted to try to get his life back together before it was too late, but killing a man like he had just done wasn't helping him at all. "Father," I asked as I opened the door. Jack turned around and smiled at me. They were just talking about me. I knew it. All of the sudden Jack bent over in pain. I looked to see that my dad had a voodoo doll in his hand. "No need to hurt him, Father," I said as I walked over to them. "He will help us. Won't you, Jack?"

"You see," Father said to Jack as he played with the doll. "Even now she attends to your welfare, giving lie to the claims you make of her." Jack grunted as he hit the wall. He pulled back his shirt to reveal a trident looking carving.

"You'll lead us to the Fountain, right," I asked him again."

"Put another way," Father said. He held the doll over the candle flame.

"If _I _don't make it to the Fountain in time… neither…will… _you._" Smoke came up and around the dolls head.

"I'll have a wee look-see at those charts straight away then, shall I," Jack asked holding both sides of his head in pain.

"Excellent."

**Wow I wrote "father" A LOT. Hope that made up for the last short chapter! Don't forget to review! And I apologise for any spelling/grammar mistakes in this chapter. I didn't feel like going back through again and rereading it. **

**And just so you know, When Jack and Blackbeard were talking , Jack was not saying that Eileen was evil like he was saying Angelica was. Not sure what he **_**was**_** saying, but he wasn't saying that^.**

**Thanks for reading and REVIEW!**

~~Angie~~


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n-Hey guys! Sorry about not posting during the past few weekends. I've been pretty busy and everything, but now I found a moment to sit down and write. :D Sorry that the chapter is on the short side/: the next chapter probably is going to be too; but they both have a lot of original stuff in it!**

**Please leave me some reviews and stuff. Thanks loves! x**

Chapter Five

The calm rocking of the ship didn't help me sleep a few nights later. I had too much going on in my head. We were running out of time. We had, what, nine days? Maybe ten? My father needed the Fountain more than anyone trying to find it.

He was a good man once, and he wanted to be again. He wanted to turn his life around, but doing wrong is like a drug. When he does it once, it's so hard for him to stop. That's why we need the Fountain: so he has more time to become like the man he once was.

I sighed and got out of bed. Maybe going out on deck would help me empty my head a little. As I walked up the steps that led out onto the deck, I could tell that it was still early in the night. It couldn't be past midnight. I walked over to the railing and looked down at the black water. It was so peaceful in the silence. Silence until footsteps started towards me.

Before I could move, arms wrapped around my waist and ringed fingers found mine. I leaned back into Jack, closed my eyes, and let all the thoughts in my mind disappear. It was just like old times. I rested my head back on his chest as he leaned down and kissed the side of my head. I could have stayed like that for forever. But even forever ends too quickly.

"You said you missed me, love," Jack asked, resting his chin on the top of my head for a moment.

"And you said that you were against the whole idea of mutiny," I reminded with a smirk. I turned around and linked my arms around his neck. His arms automatically wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer.

"But _you_ said _you _missed _me_," he repeated, not wanting to talk about his mutiny. He obviously felt bad about it still. I smiled to myself. He was a good man; one of a kind.

"I do." I stood up on the tips of my toes and kissed him on the side of his mouth.

"I've missed you too, Eileen," he said before kissing me gently. "I've missed you more than you can ever imagine…. I've missed the stories that you can tell… the ones that are almost as good as me own." He said in between kisses. I chuckled the last time our lips met.

"You always _try_ to be charming when you want something, Jack," I taunted. "What_ do_ you want?"

"The Fountain. What do you know about it?" I sighed and shook my head. He wouldn't let up on it?"

"You want me to tell you the ritual," I said quietly as I moved from his arms and looked back out at the sea.

"Yes. The _profane_ ritual," he responded, walking to me side and looking out to the sea with me. The sea: his second love. I still remembered the night so many years ago when he told me he loved me more than the sea; more than his ship; more than life itself. I wondered if that was still true or not.

"I can trust you, can't I, Jack?"

"More than anyone, darling. You and I are thick as thieves." I smiled as I ran my hand through my hair. "Tell me the rules." I gave him a look that spread a smirk across his face. "Please?"

"Water from the Fountain of Youth and a shimmering tear of a mermaid combined in one of the silver chalices of Ponce de Leòn. In the other cup you need just water from the Fountain. With this, you may take all the years of life from another."

"Eh," he said turning to me.

"The ritual requires a victim."

"That is unfortunate."

"Yes, it is," I said looking away from him.

"I find my desire for the Fountain greatly lessened."

"You may, but I don't. If the price of saving my father is only one other person; I'll pay it." We stood there in silence for a while. I could tell he still wasn't sure about the whole thing, but that didn't matter.

"You were on the Pearl the night Blackbeard attacked it, then?" I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath and held it. I hated the pain that he tried to hide in his voice. The Pearl was like a child to him.

"Yes, I was."

"What… what is her fate," he asked. I fought with myself in my head for a few seconds. I shouldn't show him, but I wanted to. He deserved to see what had become of his pride and joy.

"I can show you," I said holding my hand out. He took it after a second. His contact made the fabric wrapped around my wrist move down a little, exposing the very top of the branded 'P' on my wrist. Jack squinted his eyes in confusion and effortlessly removed the cloth.

Shock, anger, hurt, and curiosity was a strange mixture of emotions of his face. He looked at me with pleading eyes. "Explain this to me, love." I was frozen. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Like the world was spinning. I don't know why, but I didn't want him finding out about my brand. If anything not like this. "Now."

**CLIFFY!(: Heheheh. Be sure to remember to review! Maybe ten reviews this time before the weekend? That'd be extremely awesome! (: Sorry again about the shortness…**

.com **(follow for a follow? :D)**

~~Angie~~


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n- Just a warning: This chapter is a little violent**

**This whole chapter is a flashback from Eileen's prospective. Anything that isn't ****italicised and in quotations is Eileen's thoughts**

Chapter Six

_My boots squeak as two men lead me down a long empty hall. I knew I shouldn't have gone far from the ship. I should have listened to Barbossa for once in my life, but I can't undo anything now. We finally reach two tall doors. The one man opens them and the other leads me into the room. After another search for weapons, he's gone. _

_ I look around the room with caution. I shouldn't have let my guard down so easily; especially when I was walking the streets of London alone. I wonder how long Barbossa and the crew will wait for me until they leave again. Bookshelves line the walls and an oversized globe sits in the middle of the room. A fire quietly crackles in a fireplace about ten feet from me. I slowly walk over towards it. I wring out my sleeves and smirk as the water makes a puddle below me. I crouch down and place my hands inches away from the flames. I don't miss the cool London rain that almost constantly fell. I like the heat of the Caribbean sun much more._

_ "Ms. Norrington. Sad to see that you haven't changed." I quickly stand up and spin around to face the person who was speaking to me. _I should have known, _I think to myself as I reach for the sword that's still in my cabin. I silently curse myself and speak to the short man instead._

_ "I can say the same thing to you… Beckett," I say as he walks a bit closer. He looks like he grew a few inches. I look down to see that his shoes are higher than an average man's. I look back up at his face and try not to smirk. _

_ "Fancy finding you he-"_

_ "_You_ didn't find me," I interrupt him. He only smiles, shakes his head, and walks towards a large window. The sun is slowly starting to set. _Barbossa probably has left already_._

_ "Where's your lover, Eileen? I would have thought that he'd be here with you. You two seemed so… inseparable." _

_ "Where Jack is is none of your business," I say with a glare even though his back is turned to me. _

_ "_You_ don't even know where Mr. Sparrow is, do you," he says as he turns around with a smirk. I don't answer. I just glare and think of how I can get away from Beckett. _I'm trapped.

_ "What do you want," I ask, not breaking my mask. I'm actually quite terrified of what he wants._

_ "You know what I want." I just stare at him waiting for the answer. He sighs. "Firstly I want information."_

_ "Information about what?"_

_ "About the Fountain. I know that you know about it. Tell me."_

_ "I'll be honest with you, Beckett," I say shyly. "I'm just as ignorant about it as you are." It's true. I didn't get the chance to sit down with Jack and look at the charts and ask questions before he left me. _

_ "I highly doubt that," he says. As he starts speaking again, he walks closer. "For the second thing I want is your hand in marriage, and I will _not _take no for an answer again." _

Shocker. _"And if I refuse? What can you do to me? I'm already convicted of piracy. I already have 2,500 shillings on my head!"_

_ "Yes, I'm aware. Thank you for reminding me of that. Now, what will be your answer?"_

_ "For at least the third time the answer is the same: _no." _I glare as he just shakes his head. I start to back up as he speaks._

_ "Very well. The choice is yours. You will be branded, tried, and hung as a pirate." I almost let out a scream as I back into something solid. Strong arms grab me and start dragging me towards Beckett by the fire place. As he places his hand on the edge of a rod sticking out of the fire, I start to struggle. I try to get away from the soldiers, but it seems the more I fight, the tighter their grip becomes. "Maybe after this, you'll change your mind," Beckett says as he pulls out the white glowing 'P'. _

_ "You'd never marry a branded woman," I say with the little bit of bravery I have left._

_ "Very true," he says._

_ I have heard stories from different people about being branded, but nothing could have prepared me for it. The pain is worse than any other pain that I have ever had. My skin boils under the iron. I soon lose the feeling in my hand and fingers. I want to yell out in pain and even cry, but I won't. I refuse to give him that satisfaction. Even as my vision blurred from the pain, I glared him down._

_After an eternity, the brand is removed and the men let me go. I hit the floor and instantly grab my right arm. It's bright red with an already white _P _permanently burned into my skin. The men are dismissed and now it's just Beckett and I in the room. He moves back to his window and starts talking to me. I can't hear him though. My heart is pounding in my ears and the adrenaline is making everything fuzzy anyways. Even though the brand has been off my arm for a few minutes, it still feels as if there's fire licking my skin._

_I make up a quick plan. It's risky, but I don't care. I quietly get up and walk towards the fire. I grab the rod and almost drop it. It's so heavy. I'm glad my left hand is the stronger of the two in the first place. If I was right handed, I'd be screwed. I inch over towards Becket and pray that he doesn't turn around. _I'm so close._ He finally does turn around, but I'm right behind him. I know I will always remember the look of shock and fear on his face. _

_I throw the bar at him. As it hits him he loses his balance and falls backwards, crashing through the window and onto the streets. I know his screams will forever haunt me, but at the second I have to get out of here if I want to live._

**Hope you all liked the chapter! Sorry if it was a little too violent or something. d: Reviews are greatly accepted and appreciated.**

~~Angie~~


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n- Hey guys! Sorry but this is going to be a little on the shorter side. But I'm starting to work on the next chapter already so I'll post it once I get a few reviews (:**

Chapter Seven

We stood there in silence. I kept my eyes on the black water while I waited for him to say something. I nearly jumped out of my skin when he put a strong hand on my shoulder.

"Congratulations!" I turned around and gave him a confused look.

"Congratulations for what? I killed a man and I'm now branded as a pirate."

"Exactly. But you didn't kill just any man, love. You killed Cutler Beckett: one of the most hated men in the world."

"You have a point there," I laughed as he pulled me close to him.

"And you should celebrate about that brand. It means you're officially a pirate," he said right before pecking me on the lips. "Now, what were you going to show me?"

"Oh, right," I said a little dumbfounded. He took my hand again as I started to lead him towards my father's cabin. When I opened the door, Jack stopped me.

"Wait a minute. What about Blackbeard?"

"He's in the chart room. We're almost to Whitecap Bay, so he's preparing." Jack nodded his head and followed in after me. I kept my eyes on the two locked as I crossed the room. I swiftly unlocked the doors. "We have to be quick," I said as I slowly and carefully opened the doors exposing what was hidden behind them. Jack inched up behind me to get a better look at the two and a half dozen ships in a bottle. I moved slightly so he could get closer.

"He keeps each ship as a prize," I told him as we looked at each ship. His eyes stopped on his precious Pearl. I missed that ship. "If you help us get to the Fountain, you can have your ship back."

"The Black Pearl in a bottle? Why is the Black Pearl in a bottle?" Inside the bottle the Pearl was sailing on rough waters. We both watched as Jack the monkey climb the rigging of the ship. Poor cursed little creature. "He's even more annoying in miniature."

"Do we have a deal Jack?"

"Eileen, I know you. Even though you said if the cost of saving your father would kill a man or two, you'd do it. You are not going to steal the life of some innocent man." I came up with a quick response.

"What about the one-legged man?" I closed and locked the doors again. "I need the years for him, Jack. Even though I know you don't believe, I really am the daughter of Blackbeard."

"Eileen, I do believe you. It explains why you became a pirate so easily: it's in your blood," he said jokingly. He then became serious. "So you won't be giving up this quest then?"

I walked past him and over to my father's desk. "I want a father, Jack. I never really had one."

"What about, oh, what's his face… Lawrence. Wasn't he like a father to you?"

"Hardly," I laughed once. "He was always, working, or taking James under his wing."

"Eileen," Jack said moving behind me. "Your father, Blackbeard… he is evil and he will kill you given the chance." I turned around to face him. As I turned, I picked up Jack's voodoo doll. "He cannot be saved." It was taking a whole lot of patience that I didn't have to not bend an arm or a leg.

"Who died and let you set the limits on redemption?"

"You are en route to getting yourself killed," he told me as he ran his hands down my arms. "And I am not inclined to stand by and watch." His hand touched mine, the one that held his doll. I ripped it away and glared at him.

"Whitecap Bay," someone yelled as they rang a bell from the deck. I pushed Jack out of my way and started towards the door. When I got there I turned around and looked at him. He hadn't moved yet. He looked at me with a pained expression. Similar to the one he had when I left him to the kraken, but not as upset. I'd never forget the look of hurt he wore when I left him eleven years ago.

"You don't know him, Jack. You my father the way I do." I wanted to slam the door, but instead I left it open just a crack. Even though I was ticked off at him, I didn't want him to be caught in the Captain's Quarters because of me.

**Please review?! (: Thanks loves x**

~~Angie~~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I'd be the last to admit that I was afraid, but I was. The water was pitch black and there was so much fog in the distance that we couldn't see the ship. Our only light was the moon and the torches that I could see at the shore. No stars.

"Lay 'em out flat. No tangles," Blackbeard yelled to his crew when he got to the docks. Our longboat was the last to leave the ship. Of course Jack was also in our longboat. It was so hard, but I didn't even look at him. I hated being mad at him, but I couldn't help it. "Make 'em look pretty for our dainty guests." He then spoke to me. "We're going to need light."

"A lot of light," I agreed. We started walking towards the old lighthouse, but then he stopped and turned around.

"Sparrow," Father called.

"Aye sir?!" Jack called back as he quickly stood up from the long boat he had just finished tying.

"Come!" The steps leading up to the main room in the lighthouse made cracking noises under our feet. From the looks of it, it hadn't been used in years; decades even. The equipment and furniture in the lighthouse was dusty.

"Smell that," a man named Lewis asked us as he pointed above our heads. "Whale oil. Stuff burns like a miracle from God."

"Can you make it work," my father asked uninterested. He didn't need to know its whole back story; he just wanted light.

"It's made by the English. Let's not get our hopes up," the Scottish man said sarcastically. He used to work in a lighthouse so Dad thought that he'd be the best bet to get it working. Jack was standing at a balcony and looking out at the ocean. I was starting to feel bad for snapping at him earlier. I walked over to him.

"The old moon welcoming the new one. It's the first of the summer. They say it's perfect for hunting a mermaid's tear."

"You do know your myths and legends well, don't you?" He didn't sound angry with me.

"Well, I had a lot of time to read when I lived in that bloody Port Royal." I hadn't been back there in over ten years, but I heard a lot has changed. The government isn't so strict anymore. It isn't so joined with England any longer either. Pirates come and go as they please; but from what I heard, they don't cause too much trouble. They just trade their riches for things they need and leave.

"I couldn't imagine there'd be anything exciting to get in to with your brother being the future Commodore and all." I gave a weak smile as I tried to make out different shapes in the darkness. Jack put a hesitant hand on my shoulder. "He's alive you know."

"Yes," I smiled at him. "I just hope our paths cross sometime soon because I have no idea where he is or where to even start to look for him."

The noise of flames started behind us and he light saw shown onto the longboats full of men. "Excellent," my father said with a smile. I smiled too. We were one step closer to getting to the fountain. "Come, my daughter. Soon we will have our tear and be on our way to eternal life." I took one last look at Jack before walking back down to shore with my father.

~x~X~x~

_My heart is pierced by Cupid, _

_I disdain all glittering gold._

_There is nothing can console me, _

_but my jolly sailor bold._

The men's voices echoed of the water for so long, that the atmosphere became still and eerie after they had fallen asleep. I stood at Jack's side for what seemed like hours as we waited for something to happen. At first I would lightly touch his arm every once in a while with my fingers to make sure he was still there, but eventually I was completely leaning on for support. I was so tired and about to fall asleep until I saw the men in the longboat stirring. I strained my eyes to see what was going on, but eventually I saw a body bobbing out of the water. It then swam over to the boat.

"Jack," I gasped. "Do you see that?!" By then there were dozens of mermaids around the boats.

"Aye, and it isn't going to end without bloodshed." As if on cue, everything went mad. I couldn't tell if the screaming was coming from the mermaids or the pirates. Probably a mixture of both. Men were being pulled out of the boats as others were jumping out and trying to swim to safety.

"Out upon it! It has begun," Father called out as he walked across the docks waking the men who were somehow still asleep in this chaos. As if everything that was going on wasn't enough, the longboat that wasn't being attacked starting throwing in lighted barrels into the water that exploded.

Something in my mind told me to get off the docks as the mermaids started swimming towards the shore, but I was stunned into place. I looked over to see that half of crew that stayed on land looking at me for directions. "Put the nets into the water." I was shocked that my voice came out so strongly for how terrified I was. The men just started at me. "Quickly!"

Everything became abruptly quiet. The crew stood waist deep in the bay holding up the net. Fear was plainly written on their faces. Out of nowhere, men were being pulled away one by one by something that resembled a whip. "Retreat, all, to land," Jack yelled to them. I wanted to hit him to make him shut it, but he was already walking away from me. "For your lives." Surprisingly they started to listen to him. You'd think after the whole fail at mutiny they wouldn't have. "Retreat I say!"

"Cowards," my father said pulling out a pistol. "Back in the water! There be no refuge on land. On my word!" He cocked his pistol and shot the water next to a man who wasn't listening. I would have laughed at his reaction if we weren't all in danger of dying.

Out of nowhere the boards pulled out from underneath me. I reluctantly let out a scream as I fell in to the water. One of the mermaid's webs attached around my boot and tried to pull me into the water. There was nothing to grab on to. _I'm dead for sure. _Just before I was completely pulled away from the dock, Jacks strong hand caught my wrist. He cut the web with his sword and I was free. He gave me his other hand and helped me back up onto the docks.

"What are you thinking," I asked slowly as I watched Jack eye the old lighthouse.

"About ending this fiasco," he said before turning to look me in the eyes. "Do us both a favour and listen to me for once: get back on shore." Before I could give him a smart answer, he was running off towards the lighthouse.

"Yah, like _never_ listen to _you._ Bloody pirate." I sighed and started to walk towards my father. I watched as the crew struggled with the monsters. I grabbed Father's arm and hid my face as a man was strangled and dragged under water.

"Show no fear, my child," he said to me. "A crew will not respect and fear you enough if they see your own fears." There was a huge explosion and the mermaids where gone as quickly as they had appeared.

"We got one," we heard from a crewman. My father and I hurriedly walked towards the four men caring a net. They dropped it at our feet to reveal a wet but very blissful Scrum.

"I'm in love," he declared after spitting out a mouthful of water. Father just shook his head in disgust before yelling out orders.

"Check the wounded! See if you can find but one mermaid still alive!" Everyone jumped to it. I followed Father down the docks. "Come, give a hand," he said to some nearby men. I heard screams and hisses. As I got closer I could see that they had caught a mermaid! "Well done, sailor." The missionary looked like he was about to say something, but was interrupted.

"Did everyone see that," Jack asked as he stumbled out of the water. "Because I will not be doing it again."

"Back to the ship," Father told everyone. I could tell that Jack annoyed him; but he could lead us to the Fountain, so he put up with him. "We head for protective cove. Now."

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! Keep 'em coming(: Sorry If there's some mistakes in this.. I didn't have time to go back and check, but I don't know when I'll get the chance to update again so I typed this out so I can post while I had the chance. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! **

~~Angie~~


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

No one slept a whole lot that night. I couldn't blame them. The whole crew was jumpy and nervous when my father or his crew of zombies would shout orders to them. Luckily the lack of sleep meant we got around the island faster and we could start on finding the Fountain sooner.

I followed closely behind Blackbeard with Jack hanging on to my arm. I still didn't know why he was blindfolded, but it didn't matter. He needed me for a change, so I didn't protest. I smiled when he laced his ringed fingers through mine. It was too good to last though. We all came to a stop an Father turned around a whipped the blindfold off. "It's to you now, Sparrow."

"Was that really necessary," Jack asked a little angrily. He was a brave soul. Of course I knew that my father wasn't as heartless as he acted, but still.

"Best you not know the exact whereabouts of my ship. I be a cautious man."

"So be I," Jack sneered before pulling out his compass. "What I want first is…" He watched the needle spin around and decide which way to point. "…is Ponce de León's ship." I began to walk after Jack as he started to lead the way, but my father put an arm out to stop me.

"Are you sure we can trust him," he asked.

"A hundred percent. Why?" That was a lie. I loved Jack in many different ways, but it was hard to completely trust him.

"As I said: I be a cautious man. There's something not right with that man. Something devious about him, and I don't like it."

"Father, I have known him for almost half of my life. If I didn't trust him, I wouldn't have brought him back with me when I found him in London." I guess this was enough to convince him because he started following after Jack.

~x~X~x~

I wrinkled my nose in disgust as our path went through a swampy area. I tried not to think of what deadly creatures lurked under the muddy water's surface. "What is the ritual again," Jack asked after we ducked under and overhang of leaves and vines. "Water from the Fountain and a mermaid's tear?"

"I thought that you already had this figured out a long time ago," I said to him. He didn't say anything so I answered him. "And two silver chalices. In one cup, a tear; the other, without."

"So one with a tear and water in both? Quite complicated, is it not?" I laughed once in annoyance.

"It really isn't complicated at all, Jack. Both get water, but only one gets the tear. The person who drinks the water with the tear gets all the years of life from the other.""

"How many years?"

"All the years that they have lived and could have lived if fate had been kinder."

We kept walking in silence until the bloody swamp ended. I wanted to know what he was thinking about, but it was probably simple to figure out. He was focused on getting to where we were going, but why?

The rocks were slick under my wet boots and I almost fell a few times. Jack caught me once. Well, technically I caught myself on his arm sleeve, but what's the difference? After a while, he started walking faster, or the rest of us were slowing down. It was probably us slowing down though. After what seemed like hours of balancing on rocky passage ways, the ground below us became dirt and leaves surrounded us. Jack pulled his sword and started hacking away. Jack got out of sight again, but we just followed his cleared pathway.

Soon the jungle was coming to a clearing. I heard Jack say something just as I came out of the leaves, but I could hardly make it out over the sound of the rushing waterfall. I walked towards him but he put out an arm to stop me. I looked down to see a shallow, rocky river about 700 feet down. The sight made my stomach drop.

"But this is the way, isn't it," I asked, taking my eyes off the water and looking up at Jack.

"'Course it is, but we should go around to the east," he motioned with his sword as if it was an extension of his arm.

"That would take us out of the way to the chalices."

"Well, then we'll circle back." He said it like it was no big deal.

"There's not enough time," I snapped.

"We would have the time, but _you_ insisted on bringing the _bloody_ mermaid," he said annoyed.

"The mutiny didn't help either." That hit something because he gave me a hurt look. He made a few faces while he thought of something insulting to say to me.

"You… you walk like a girl!"

"So do you," I said back, crossing my arms and raising my eyebrows. Before Jack could retaliate, Father spoke up.

"Someone must go."

"You mean split up," I asked him, turning my back to Jack.

'You mean jump," Jack asked. I looked down at the water. It sure was a long way down. "Oh this I cannot wait to see." I looked back to see a grin plastered to Jack's face.

"Sparrow will go." His smirk quickly disappeared. Find the ship, retrieve the chalices."

"And what makes you think I'll come back," Jack questioned. I glared at him. He was trying to get out of this.

"My beloved daughter here-the one true good thing I have done with my life-says that we can trust you."

"Did she now," Jack asked looking at me with a grin. I blushed and looked away.

"How much farther to the Fountain," my father asked getting extremely annoyed. "I'm running out of time!"

"About a day's march north following that river," Jack said defeated. "You'll get to a series of pools. Then you're close." Father when to take Jack's compass, but it wouldn't budge. HE glared at Jack and he gladly gave up the compass.

"You will go." The quartermaster pulled out his sword once Father was out of the way and started inching towards Jack.

"I was sure it would come to this," Jack said quietly. He shot me a look that had so many different emotions in it. He inched towards the edge of the cliff and hesitated. "You know that feeling you get sometimes when you're standing in a high place? That sudden urge to jump? I don't have it."

"I need those chalice," Blackbeard said as he cocked a pistol and put it to Jack's forehead.

"Shoot! Save me the bother of the fall."

"You will go. You will return, or…" He moved his arm and suddenly I was staring down the barrel of a gun. "I _will_ kill her." I looked at Jack with wide eyes.

"You won't kill your own daughter," he scoffed with disbelief.

"Quartermaster," my Father called out. "Get me six more pistols, remove the shot from all but two; but do not tell me which two."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it took so long… school's been a little hectic d: hah. Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter. Don't forget to review! (:**

~~Angie~~

facebook AngelaDeepPhotograpy

**^Check it out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n- Sorry for the delay. I've been busy with school and everything. It sucks/: Hope you guys are still out there!**

Chapter Ten

_Eileen, your father, Blackbeard… he is evil and he will kill you given the chance._

~x~X~x~

I couldn't believe what was going on. Seven pistols were to my left. Jack and my father stood across from me while the crew surrounded us in a circle. "You get to choose, Mr. Sparrow." Blackbeard's voice sliced through the silence. Jack and I made eye contact for a moment.

"Oh," he asked. He lazily walked toward the pistols like there was no risk of me dying in the next few moments. "No. No. Mm, no," he said as he decided which pistol wasn't loaded. He grabbed the second to last gun and handed out to my father. "Yes."

"You're sure?"

"'Course I am." Well that was reassuring. My father took the gun and pointed en route for me. Though my heart was racing a thousand miles a minute, I stood up straight, looked him in the eyes, and showed no fear. Everything became still until we heard the reassuring click of an unloaded gun. I sighed in relief until Father spoke once more.

"Again."

"What!" I covered my mouth after the shout escaped from my lips. He can't be serious!

"Please," Jack laughed. "They're not even loaded!" Everyone moved uncomfortably when he swung the pistol around and pointed it to the sky. We all ducked as the explosion went off. Jack looked at his hand with wide eyes than to my father.

"Again."

"If you're so keen on killing her," Jack tried to negotiate. "Why don't you just let her jump?"

"What," I yelled at him before walking over.

"You were so set on it just moments ago," Jack said to me curtly.

"Your ideas have almost gotten me killed multiple times today, so why don't you just-"

"Multiple? I only recall one time today…"

"Enough," Blackbeard yelled. We both quickly became quiet. "If you jump and die, then she will have her chance. Again," he said as he pointed back to the pistols. Defeated, Jack gave me one last look, then waked over to the Quartermaster.

"Oi; if I jump, will I survive?" The man thought for a moment, then held his hand out to me.

"The doll." I reluctantly reached into my pocket and took Jack's voodoo doll out and handed it to him. The man started chanting something in a foreign language, then threw Jack's doll over the cliff. Jack screamed the whole time his doll was in motion until the Quartermaster turned around to him. "Yes, now you will survive." I knew that he did that just so Jack would jump, but part of me believed that he actually put a spell on it. Jack continued too just stand there in petty fear.

"This is ridiculous," I screamed as I ripped my hat off. I knew exactly how to manipulate Jack on this one. "I'm going." I started to walk towards the end of the overhang; but half way there, Jack ran past me and jumped. At the last second, I had changed my mind. I took a few running steps towards him, but when I reached out for him, all I grabbed with air. I looked down and watched him plummet into the rocky water.

_Where is he_, I thought. He hadn't resurfaced. This brought me back to our first meeting in Port Royal; the time when he dove into the water to save my unconscious best friend. He was my hero. _My pirate._ I held my breath and started to feel dizzy. He was dead. There was no way he survived. Maybe the Quartermaster was full of it. Maybe this venture to the Fountain was useless. Maybe my father isn't actually at risk of dying. He walked up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

Just when I felt like I was going to pass out from lack of oxygen, Jack's head broke the surface of the water. I smiled to myself. I was being silly to even worry about him. _I'm a Sparrow, love. _Voice echoed in my head. He had said those reassuring words to me so many times before.

"We go on," Blackbeard told us. "Due north to the Fountain." The crew followed his orders but the two of us stood there a moment longer.

"Father?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"You knew which guns were loaded and which weren't, right?"

"Of course, my love," he smiled as he handed me Jack's compass. I smiled back and he started off towards his crew. I stood there watching Jack swim onto dry land before following after my father. Something deep down inside of me told me that he was lying, but I pushed those thoughts away.

~x~X~x~

As we walked on, everyone was getting weary. It was shown when two of the men dropped their side of the mermaid's cage. I looked back just in time to see her tail to fade away like smoke. Everyone looked at the now naked _woman_ sitting before us as she struggled to hide herself. Phillip, the missionary, quickly took his shirt off and covered the girl.

"We must not stop," the Quartermaster warned.

"You will walk," Father said. The girl and Phillip both looked up at him. Phillip helped her to her feet only to have her fall back down.

"I cannot," she spoke in a heavy accent.

"Walk or die," he said simply. I gave him a pleading look as the quartermaster took out his sword. Phillip looked down at the girl, then got down to her level.

"Put your arms around me."

"I do not ask for help," she told him abruptly.

"But you need it." After a moment, she put her arms around his neck and he picked her up and looked at my father and me. "We're in a hurry, yes?"

"Do not fall behind," Father warned him.

After a little ways of walking, the Quartermaster grabbed my arm and stopped me. "Milady, I have had another vision. I fear you may also be perishing at our destination." I laughed once and shook my head.

"You must be mistaking it for something else. I'm not going to die at the Fountain. In all honesty, I'm not even sure if my father is in danger anymore."

"You're in denial…. Never good. Memento mori."

As I walked on, I searched my head for the meaning of those words, but I couldn't find it. I didn't worry about it for too long, though. I was sure whatever it met, it wasn't actually be true.

**Hope you lliked it! Adding a little bit of a twist (; Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. I miss my reviewers!**

**Also; after I finish this story (&my other two) I want to write a PotC FF that doesn't follow the movies, but my brain is completely empty of ideas. If anyone has an idea of something they'd like to see me write, PM me! Any idea might spring a story. Thanks loves! X**

~~Angie~~


End file.
